


a little night defenestration

by akitania (spacehairdresser)



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Arslan/Elam mentioned, Askbox Fic, Bad Advice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/akitania
Summary: Gieve attempts to pass on some wisdom to an unreceptive audience.





	a little night defenestration

**Author's Note:**

> The only defenestration in this fic is a reference to Farangis booting out Gieve back in season one, but sometimes you're really pressed for a title.
> 
> Written to Ryukoishida's prompt of "Gieve being a big bro to Elam."

It was a beautiful night, Gieve reflected, if it could be considered so in such company. Not that he bore any ill will toward the youth currently absorbed in some mending, but a night such as this, with the stars bright and the wind off the ocean fresh and warm, ought to be spent with a woman of equal loveliness. No deeds worth commemorating in song were being performed in this house (well, perhaps Narsus and his old friend, their good host — but that was their business), even if Elam’s dedication to his needlework could be considered somewhat heroic. **  
**

What was it that occupied Elam’s mind on this fine night, then? Was there any young maiden whose charms filled his thoughts? But there was only one member of their party, Farangis excepted, who fit that description, and Elam had made his feelings on the Zott girl abundantly clear. But then, he thought, wasn’t that the way with young people? The boy was so dutiful and sober-minded it was easy to forget his youth, but undoubtedly he had little experience in these matters. “You know,” he said, setting his oud aside for the moment, “if you’re ever in need of council when it comes to matters of the heart, or of the, well — considering my experience, I would be happy to advise.”

If only the others could see the magnanimity within him!

Elam started, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Lord Narsus already explained those things to me,” he said after a moment.

“Ah, but what would a man who ignores a beautiful young woman, madly in love with him, know of ‘ _those things_ ’? Unless,” he added thoughtfully, “he, too, understands your feelings and chooses to keep his distance in the hope that Alfarid’s attention might someday turn to you.” Perhaps the strategist’s knowledge of the heart was better than Gieve had assumed.

“I—” Elam nearly dropped his stitchery and scrambled not to lose his work. “You think I’m in love with _Alfarid_?” When Gieve smiled encouragingly, he added with a note of desperation, “Why would you think that?”

“I remember when I was your age, and how the easiest way to woo a girl then was to argue with her. But,” he added, thinking it over, “I suppose you’re rather different than I was.”

“I suppose I am,” Elam said, rather sardonically. A strange trait in a boy of his age. “Truly, I… Well, I don’t _hate_ Alfarid anymore, not really. But I’m definitely not in love with her, or anything close.”

Gieve hummed in resignation. “You may be too young to understand the sting of love’s arrow yet,” he allowed.

“Er.” Elam grimaced, looking as though there was something at the tip of his tongue, then appeared to decide to be out with it. “There may be… someone.” He seemed to swallow the words as he spoke them.

Oho! Well, the possibilities were rather limited, then. Considering it, Gieve realized that perhaps he had been overlooking something — not quite obvious, but still apparent, when he gave it though. “So then… could it be that his highness inspires something more than simple fealty?”

Judging by the way Elam returned to his sewing with a mixture of studiousness and absolute mortification, Gieve assumed this guess was closer to the mark. So that was how it was! He shouldn’t have been surprised. The prince had learned from the best, after all, even if no one had appreciated it at the time. “You know,” he said, “on such a fine night, one might welcome a visitor at their window. I remember from when you so cruelly interrupted Lady Farangis and I recently, you are no less adept at traversing walls than I am.” At least, one might welcome a visitor at their window if one was not beholden to the whims of the djinn. “I would turn a blind eye if—”

“Please,” Elam nearly begged, “do not try to help me.” He set his work aside. “I think I’ll be going to sleep,” he added, not sounding particularly tired at all.

A classic evasion. So be it. Gieve merely offered an understanding nod and turned his gaze again to the starry sky, feeling a bit more enlightened. Perhaps there was a song to be found in all of this.

A beautiful night, he thought, to be young and i

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to shout about Arslan Senki on my tumblr, where I go by the same weird username.


End file.
